


With Our Hands Entwined, Anything Is Possible

by Mechanical Emotion (MechanicalEmotion)



Series: With Our Hands Entwined [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, These are snippets set in the universe described in the summary, This is just an excuse to have Kanade alive again lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalEmotion/pseuds/Mechanical%20Emotion
Summary: Several years after the events of XV, S.O.N.G continues to fight supernatural threats.It is discovered that since her death, Kanade Amou has been fighting in another dimension under the control of a horrific creature. During a conflict, Kanade is freed from its grasp and re-tethered to this world.This is a collection of short snippets about Kanade adjusting to home, and the impact she has.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: With Our Hands Entwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	With Our Hands Entwined, Anything Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Kanade recovers. 
> 
> CW: Alcohol for this snippet.

“Hey, welcome home Maria!” 

“Kanade. Is Tsubasa here?" 

Kanade had big plans tonight. Her goal was a quiet, chill night with some late night television, enjoying a bit of beer with it. Not in her own home, of course. Even though she had been assigned her own apartment unit, she often ended up sleeping on Maria and Tsubasa’s couch. Maria didn’t seem too keen on it, but Tsubasa insisted it was fine. 

And, truth be told, she wasn't comfortable being alone at the moment. She'd spent a long time without anyone close to her, and she was going to claim all that lost interaction back. Being in Tsubasa and Maria's home was comforting, even just to hear the background noise of the two going about their daily lives.

“She’s out," Kanade answered. "Bossman needed her for something.” 

“Is that so...I’m surprised she didn’t tell me.” 

Maria awkwardly traveled through the kitchen as Kanade watched from the couch. She quietly opened the fridge and grabbed a chu-hi. Though it had been a few weeks now, she still acted weird whenever Kanade was around. 

Kanade got it. Her return wasn’t exactly expected, and while Maria herself had come to the decision that Tsubasa would simply regard them both as her girlfriends, she seemed to do it with pain in her heart. It hurt her to see Maria struggling with it, but Kanade had gone through a lot already, and she needed things to just be normal for a little while.

Maybe it was a little mean to be around all the time, but Kanade figured if Tsubasa loved them both, the two women might as well be friends. 

Returning to her tv, Kanade felt the couch shift slightly. She had expected Maria to leave for her bedroom, but instead she had sat next to Kanade. 

This was a surprise - it was the first time she hadn't retreated away. Trying to be friendly, she held out her beer. “Cheers.” 

Maria clinked their cans with no enthusiasm, refusing to look in Kanade's direction. 

Several minutes passed in silence, and Kanade wondered if her night of tipsy gameshow reruns was going to get rained on by the mopey woman sitting to her left. Partying alone was totally different than partying with someone who was down. Usually she'd take the initiative and try to cheer her up, but Kanade was being extra careful with Maria's boundaries. 

As time progressed and multiple cans were finished, Maria took down a bottle of wine, pouring Kanade a glass before holding one up herself. The two wordlessly shared it. The television continued to drone on as several people tried (and failed) to grab name tags from each other in some type of competition. 

Kanade groaned, leaning back on the couch. She couldn't take it anymore. “You know, Maria, this is the weirdest party I’ve ever attended. People usually talk to each other. ” 

Maria was silent. Just as Kanade began to worry, she leaned hard to the right, her body firmly pressing against Kanade’s, as if she had been gripped by the pull of gravity itself. She pushed her face into the crook of Kanade's shoulder. 

“Woah! Okay, okay...” 

“Tsubasa will never say it,” Maria muttered. “But this whole situation is putting a lot of strain on her. I can see she’s afraid of upsetting me.” 

_Is the one feeling the strain her, or is it you, Maria?_ Kanade couldn’t dwell on this thought, however, as she was surprised by the hot splash of a stray tear hitting her shoulder. 

“Ah jeez, can’t hold your liquor, can you?” Kanade squinted over to the coffee table, which had become a mess of cans amongst an empty bottle of wine. “It‘s not like it was that much...” 

Kanade bent her arm around Maria’s shoulder, wrapping her in a hug. 

“It’s no wonder you two get along,” Kanade teased. “You’re both so sensitive.” 

Maria gave a small, breathy laugh, lost in thought. “Tsubasa seems so comfortable around you, even now. She becomes so delicate.” Her brow furrowed, gazing at a distant image that Kanade couldn’t see. “She doesn’t feel safe enough to put her guard down when it’s only me. I’m too weak.” 

Kanade frowned into Maria’s hair, vaguely noting the closing distance between them. “Nah, I think she shines the most when you’re around,” Kanade countered. “She was never so sturdy when we were younger. I’m proud of her – and hey, Tsubasa is Tsubasa. If anything, you and me make a great team for her, yeah?” She punctuated her point with a wink, looking down at the woman’s face. 

“You’re so strong,” Maria mumbled, Kanade’s words flying right past her. There was a long pause as Maria put her head in her hands, covering her face.

Just as Kanade was going to ask is she was alright, the woman stared up at Kanade’s face as if entranced. “Did you know,” Maria begun, speaking up at her as if she was revealing a secret. “That cocky grin of yours could make any girl weak in the knees?” 

Over the buzz of intoxication, Kanade barely registered a few things at once. The sound of the front door opening – probably nothing, and not a priority when she was wrapping her arm around a beautiful woman. The dull, distant touch of Maria’s hands – which had begun to wander to Kanade’s waist – were of far more importance. 

Maria exhaled in irritation when Kanade didn’t reply. "Of course you're aware of how attractive you are. It's evident in how you move." Her shining, bright eyes were now meeting Kanade's own, close enough to feel her breath on her face. 

“I'm very familiar with what it’s like to kiss Tsubasa,” Maria stated, her voice quiet but firm. “Like a coiled spring - she’s such a reserved woman, all of that energy locked away until your lips meet.” 

Maria’s fingertips met Kanade’s mouth, brushing across it gently. 

“Wouldn’t you agree?” 

The air caught in Kanade’s throat.

 _Oh, this is bad._

Saying that Maria was an attractive woman was an understatement. Kanade had made this observation almost immediately upon waking up in the hospital unita few weeks prior, even before she had fully understood that Tsubasa and Maria were an item. And, she’d even admit, seeing the two so close together was a major treat. Kanade would agree with taking both of their hands in hers in a heartbeat. 

She was a bit bossy, but she seemed to have a good heart. Like Tsubasa, she just needed a push or two to relax from time to time. But she didn’t think Maria would be comfortable with such an arrangement. She barely seemed okay with their current situation. 

And as much as Kanade was interested, neither person was in the appropriate headspace for this. 

“Maria, w-” 

“But Kanade,” Maria continued as she moved towards her ear, her mouth brushing against her skin. Maria’s neck was so close to her face, and Kanade noted the lightest scent of perfume. “When you and Tsubasa are together, I can’t help but wonder – what is it like to kiss _you_?” 

Working to control herself, Kanade only then noticed that Maria was practically sitting in her lap, her chest pressing against her front. Lost in the sensation, Kanade’s thoughts felt like tv static, and before she could catch herself she heard her own voice, a low growl as she whispered back: 

“Why don’t you find out?” 

Everything with Maria at that moment was slow and smooth – she caught Kanade’s mouth in a light, soft kiss. Kanade could only handle settling with this gentle approach for so long, and when Maria began to travel her hands across her torso, Kanade leaned in, inviting the kiss to become a more explorative experience. 

She was nothing like Tsubasa. Maria’s motions were gentle and full of warmth, while Tsubasa always felt like she was rushing to cling to what could be her last kiss. (Even before Kanade had presumably died, but definitely now - Tsubasa often acted like Kanade would disappear in the morning.) Her body was soft, full and deceptively strong, and Kanade wasn’t used to having so much to grab at with her hands. 

Kanade’s fingers wandered down to the curve of Maria’s ass – which was enough to make Kanade’s pulse skip a beat – but she slowly pulled it back when she heard the clink of glassware. 

“Make sure you two drink water.” 

Kanade glanced up to meet Tsubasa's face, her expression unreadable.

In front of the couch, two glasses of water had been placed on the coffee table. “Maria in particular – I don’t know how you handle a hangover, Kanade, but Maria’s had too much. I can tell.” 

“Right, will do,” Kanade replied sheepishly. She distantly recalled the sound of the front door opening earlier and wondered how much Tsubasa had heard of the conversation.

As she watched Tsubasa walk off, she swore she caught the faintest hint of a smile. 

“Ah, we’ll have to talk this one out later...so, Maria, did you figure out how I kiss? Need some more examples?"

“...Maria?” 

Kanade’s couch partner was quietly snoring in her arms. 

“Yeesh...you’re a tough critic,” she murmured into Maria’s hair, wondering how she’d patch things up in the morning. 


End file.
